Teenaged Dirt Bag
by GingerLin
Summary: Gaara's just a teenaged dirt bag baby


Short little song fic in celebration to my return to writing, hurrah to me and to you for reading this.

Disclaimer: I almost always forget to put this in, but I own nothing, except my amazing brain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara stood awkwardly at the front of the school, he didn't have many friends but he liked standing outside in the mornings then in the busy and crowded halls. Too many people were likely to get to close to him for his liking.

As he stood and waited for tedious day of classes to begin, he watched the people walk by in front of him; all of them seemed to not notice him standing there. But as he watched, he sees her walk by him, her hair swaying with the movements of her body, in all of its pink glory.

_**Her name is Noelle, I have a dream about her, she rings my bell.**_

Sakura was the picture of perfection, at least in his eyes, as he watched he walking into the school, laughing and chatting with all her friends the bell decides its time to ring. **"I got gym class in half an hour,"** he grumbled as he picked up his bag and shuffled off to homeroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara walked out onto the black top, shorts and running shoes on, and hating every minute of it. Picking his way across the pavement, he spots the girls gym class on the other end of the court.

There she was her clothes vintage and yet somehow looking brand new. **'Oh how she rocks, in Keds and tube socks' **he thought to himself as he watched her try and sink a basket, **'but she doesn't know who I am, and she doesn't give a damn about me.'**

He walked away then, he couldn't take looking at her sometimes, and it just reminded him of how much of a dirt bag he was. **'Cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby,'** he thought 'and that's why you'll never want to be with me.'

Yeah I'm just a teenaged dirt bag baby Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me

At that moment, Sasuke walked into the parking lot on the other side of the basketball courts. Surrounded by his entourage of thugs and wannabe prom queens, he leaned on the trunk of his car and leered the girl's gym class.

Gaara watched him, the biggest thing standing between him and Sakura was Sasuke, her boyfriend. '**Her boyfriends a dick, and he brings a gun to school, and he's simply kick my ass if he knew the truth. He lives on my block and he drives an Iroc.'**

Sasuke got up from his spot and walked towards Sakura. He passed by Gaara, bumping into him and just kept walking. **'But he doesn't know who I am, and he doesn't give a damn about me.'**

Cause I'm just a teenaged dirt bag baby

_**Yeah I'm just a teenaged dirt bag baby**_

_**Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara sat alone at lunch, eating his sandwich and reading a book. Two tables away Sasuke sits with his girlfriend and entourage, thinking its funny, they all start throwing food at him.

Yeah dirt bag, no she doesn't know what she's missin

Waiting at the bus stop on his way home Gaara sees Sasuke and Sakura pull up in front of him. Starting with longing at her, he doesn't notice that Sasuke sees him. "Hey dirt bag, keep your eyes off my girl." Sakura looks over in surprise, but they are pulling away. Gaara can hear her yelling at him as they leave.

Yeah dirt bag, no she doesn't know what she's missin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara sat at his table alone, he didn't even know why he had gone to prom, he didn't have any friends, and he hated almost every person in the room. **'Man I feel like mold, its prom night and I'm lonely.' **

'Maybe I can just cut my losses and go home, no one would notice.' **Low and behold, she's walking over to me. "This must be fake,"** he whispered to himself. '**My lip starts to shake, how does she know who I am, and why does she give a damn about me?'**

Sakura stopped in front of him. Flipping her pink hair over her shoulder she looked into his eyes and in her sweet voice said, **" I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby, come with me Friday don't say maybe, I'm just a teenaged dirt bag baby like you."**

She placed one of the tickets on the table and walked away, Gaara just sat there, his eyes wide, "I sure as hell didn't see this one coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, finished, now remember guys watch out for my, cause I'm back.


End file.
